Highschool napping
by rosehearts93
Summary: One day while Annabeth goes to school, a mysterious man comes behind her and kidnaps her. What will happen next? Read it to find out! (First fanfic so lets go! please lots of criticism)


It was a hot afternoon for Annabeth. She had just finished P.E and was getting ready to go home. Grabbing her water bottle, she did not notice the mysterious figure hovering behind her back. Without warning, a hand had grabbed her neck and pushed a weirdly scented cloth on her nose. She tried to fight back, but ultimately failed. The world around her took to darkness as she passed out.

Her head hurt as she woke up. She couldn't remember what happened. It was extremely chilly. Her skin tingled. Groaning slightly, she tried to get up but found that her arms and legs were restrained with rope. She tried to address the situation slowly, observing all she could. She was in a dirty bathroom, tied and lying prostrate on the floor naked. A mysterious man, no a boy, was leaning against the stall door, watching her carefully. "I was wondering when you would wake up." the guy said.

With a jolt, Annabeth realized it was Percy. "Wow, what a cliche line. Couldn't you come up with something better?" she asked. "Also, let go of me. Is this some sick joke? I'm going to …" her rising voice was suddenly shut off as Percy forced a gag into her mouth. She choked, trying to get used to the feeling of the gag in her mouth.

"Shhhh. You don't get to talk. You see, Annabeth, I like you. A lot. And I need you to be mine." He stares hungrily at her figure on the floor, making Annabeth start to blush. "God, you're beautiful." he murmurs. Taking off his shirt, he positions himself not top of Annabeth and gently begins to familiarize himself with her, leaving trails of butterfly kisses down her neck towards her collarbone. Annabeth had tried not to feel aroused as she squirmed and moved, looking for a way to escape. Percy quickly used his legs to pin down her body, lying nearly completely flat against her breasts as he played with her jawline. "If I take out the gag, will you be a good girl and not scream?" His deep seductive voice caused Annabeth to squeak slightly. Turning bright red, she nodded and gasped with relief as the gag was released. The relief was short-lived as almost immediately, Percy's mouth crashed onto hers and explosions occurred in her mind. Their tongues intertwined with each other as they passionately kissed, making everything else blank and inconsequential.

"Mmmmmm!" Annabeth squealed with surprise. She had not expected Percy to be so bold with his kisses and movement, making her slightly more aroused than she already had been. She had fought Percy tongue to tongue, eventually tiring out and letting Percy take control. Percy did not waste his opportunity, as he delved into every cranny and nook in her mouth. Growling, he stood up and took off his pants, revealing his aching 6 inch non erect penis. Helping her into a doggy position, he cupped her face into his palms, aggressively saying, "I don't want to hurt you my beautiful ,but if you do not comply, I will have to punish you." Slapping his flaccid penis on her face, he attempted to enter her mouth. Disgusted, Annabeth turned her face away and closed her mouth tightly. She received a slap to the ass, enough to sting slightly but not enough to make a mark. Feeling the pleasure and pain running through her veins, she couldn't help resisting it and let out a little moan. Seizing the opportunity, Percy's manhood entered her mouth. Spitting it out, she gagged at the foreign object invading her mouth. Smiling slightly, Percy spoke, "You promised to be a good girl. Now I'm going to have to punish you." He slapped her ass once again, this time leaving a red handprint on her skin. His penis start to erect with every slap, enough to the point where it touched her face. She gasped at the size of his manhood, finally coming to terms of her hellish nightmare.

Staring in awe at the sight, her whole body tingling at the glory of his dick, she was unaware that her mouth was hanging open until it was too late. Percy's penis entered her mouth, and despite herself, she moaned with pleasure and began to suck, teasing it gently, probing and massaging it with her tongue. Unable to control himself, Percy ejaculated. Annabeth automatically recoiled and fell into the floor as the wetness from Percy's seed spilled all over her mouth and splashed onto her face everywhere.

Percy's face turned cherry red. "That was nothing. I just precummed a bit. Don't worry though, darling. This will be the best sexual encounter you'll ever have, because let's be honest here. I am the best." Rubbing and squeezing her nipples tightly, he attempted to get his penis erect again. Annabeth could feel something heavy on her chest, a feeling of want in her nether regions. She moaned and and tried to point down to her wet areas, wanting more pleasure in the experience. Percy knew what she meant with her movements and sprung into action. As resourceful as he was, Percy pulled out a bottle of lube from his bag and started applying it gently onto her pussy and asshole. Slowly he rubbed it in, even the the point of caressing and massaging her parts.

Annabeth couldn't take it anymore. She let out a wanton moan and moaned out, "more Percy please!" She shook her rump in front of his facing as a way to approve of his up coming actions. Percy gladly obliged and stuck in a finger in each hole. Annabeth was in heaven. The pleasure and pain that Percy's fingers were bringing her were immense. Percy ripped of the restraints binding her hands and legs as he spread her legs open, running his fingers down her clit and eliciting a pleasured gasp from Annabeth. "Please, Percy, please! I want you inside me!" She looked at him hopefully through half-open eyes, enjoying every little touch and tingle she received from Percy's stroking. Her sweet delicious moans had cause his non erect penis to start standing.

"Finally," he said in a seductive voice. "You've finally warmed up to me. Well right now I'm going to make you feel like a princess." He position himself over Annabeth, engulfing her in his thin arms. With his penis at its full glory, he instinctively positioned it over her pussy. "I'm going in now dear. I promise you that you won't regret this moment ever," he whispered carelessly into her ear, making her shiver and moan even more. He pushed in the tip of his manhood into her vagina, moaning carelessly at the heat and tightness it was producing. It was too much stimulation to his penis, and before he could break through Annabeth's hymen, he cummed in her.

"Oh my god Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed as she felt something wet between her legs. She had been in a heaven like state, until Percy's small incident caused her to snap out of it. She pushed him back as she exclaimed, "All that big talk of fucking me and you can't manage to make me cum? Well guess i have to take matters into my own hands." She pushed him to the side and found the rag he had drugged her with. Percy soon realized what she was about to do and tried to run for it, but it was too late. Annabeth had pounced on him and covered his face with the cloth. In an instant he was knocked out. She let a sigh of relief and started to think of ideas for revenge. She walked over the the corner in which Percy carelessly dumped his bag, instantly seeing a swimsuit, a double sided dildo, a butt plug, another gag, and some more rope. Instantly she was hit with a mastermind plan.

She worked fast and efficiently, already missing the sweet stimulation of arousal. Scoffing slightly at Percy's inability, she quickly tied his hands together behind his back. Briefly, she considered tying his legs, but decided that she would enjoy the doggy position and would need him able to keep his balance. The hard ground did cause her back and ass to ache after a while. She quickly and swiftly lube his asshole, making sure that when she penetrated him, he would not tear. She laid out the gag ,dildo and butt plug beside him and began to wait for him to wake, all the while stroking herself and massaging, already imagining the emotions she would feel coursing through her extremely soon. "Mmmm i wonder when this fucker of a man will awake," Annabeth wondered out loud, making sure she said it loud enough for the barely unconscious boy to awake.

"Ugh my head… What the fuck Annabeth!" Percy yelled in anger and pain. His head was throbbing and his asshole was twitching. His hands were tied together and he saw the dildo and buttblug on the side of him. Immediately he knew what she was about to do. "Oh fuck Annabeth! No! Don't do this to me!" He screamed for a short second, until Annabeth slammed the gag into his mouth.

"Paybacks a bitch honey," Annabeth said in a sweet tone, picking up the buttplug while doing so. Percy pleaded and tried to wiggle away, but she pinned herself on top of him with her face near is gleaming asshole. In one swift move, she popped the buttplug into his ass. He screamed in pain and pleasure, bucking intensely as the toy repeatedly hit his prostate. She grinned when seeing his pleasurable torture, feeling a pit instinct to fuck his asshole inside out. To make it worse for him, she once in awhile tugged on the buttplug for it to pop out and pop back in, making sure he had no rest. After 15 minutes of his elongated torture, Percy cummed onto the floor everywhere. "Good boy. Now will u act like a good slut?" Annabeth asked as she picked up the two way dildo. Without hesitation, Percy slowly nodded, enjoying the pain and pleasure she had caused him. She heard him mumble something, however it was not clear. In one clean move, she took the gag off of his mouth. "Speak dog," she growled in a demanding fashion, as if a primordial urge had been broken inside of her.

"More mistress! I want more pleasure!" Percy begged from a doggy position, shaking his rump vigorously like a prostitute. Annabeth loved this sight, and she wanted pleasure herself. She slowly inserted the double sided dildo, moaning at every inch that the didlo went in. WIth a final push, she had sunk the whole entire thing into herself. She could feel every movement the dildo made, never giving her time to rest. Percy stared in awe at her dildo, being jealous that his penis wasn't the one breaking her hymen. Annabeth's pussy was throbbing, spilling juices every time it moved.

"If you wanna please your mistress, get over here and start sucking like no tomorrow," Annabeth barely demanded, her head almost being clouded with pleasure.

"Yes, mistress!" Percy yelped. Sucking her juices away from her pussy, he basked in the pleasure of hearing Annabeth's moans of enjoyment, and began to harden. Annabeth grabbed his hair roughly, pushing his head towards her forcefully. Percy couldn't help himself, and he licked her, again and again as shudders ran up her body. God, he thought, she tasted amazing. He wanted more.

Annabeth was in heaven, and she was so near to cumming. However, she wanted payback for Percy disappointing her so. "Stop" she ordered. Percy, lost in pleasure, did not obey. Grabbing his hair roughly, she pulled him away from her, causing him to moan sadly. "You're a very bad boy, and bad boys must be punished, right dog?" Percy was nearly crying from want. He wanted her so bad, but he controlled himself.

"Yes, mistress. I'm sorry, mistress."

Annabeth smirked. "On your hands and knees, and don't move a muscle, or you will be punished more." Gently squeezing his ass, she rubbed and massaged, causing Percy to whimper from the need to touch her, to claim her as his. Annabeth took the butt plug, and suddenly without warning, inserted into his ass. Howling from pain, Percy fell on the floor, gasping. "Bad boy," Annabeth smiled. "I told you not to move. I guess you'll have to be punished more." Removing the butt plug slowly, allowing Percy to feel the plug rubbing inside him, she suddenly stabbed it back in. Percy cried. Annabeth stroked the tears away, and removed the butt plug. Then, she spanked him. "Stop crying," she whispered. Continuing to spank him, she left his ass cherry red. Smiling at her work, she ordered Percy to lie down. "Now, the real fun begins." Annabeth purred seductively.

She positioned herself behind him, poking the now lubed dildo near his asshole, letting him build up the anticipation. In on painfully slow motion, she pushed the dildo into his twitching asshole. With every inch that went in him, he gasped and screamed in pain. After a minute of slow torture, all of the meaty dildo was in him, connecting her and him in a special way. With every stroke Annabeth gave, two collective moans could be heard. She pushed and pulled with such force, ramming it into his prostate, causing cum to spurt out continuously. Both of them could not hold it in any longer. With one last push, the couple cummed in unison, screeching each others name with such passion. Annabeth slid the dildo out of of Percy and herself, giving both of them time to rest before the next round of passionate lovemaking. Annabeth removed the dildo, twisting it slowly on its way out to give Percy optimal pleasure. His moans of appreciation sent waves rippling down her spine as she remembered the warm feeling in her belly and the stickiness of Percy's seed leaving trails along her legs. The mere thought of it made her wet, and longing for more.

Sitting down on top of Percy's legs, she began to leave hickeys all over his skin near the collarbone. Meanwhile, her hands were busy exploring every part of Percy's body, and running her hands through his hair. Moaning in pleasure, she stroked his belly, causing ripples of joy running through Percy. Watching him harden from her touches, she smiled. "Kiss me and fuck me like you mean it now." she growled.

Percy didn't bother responding. He took her and plunged himself into her again and again, this time managing to do it correctly. Annabeth couldn't help herself. Feeling Percy plunge into her again and again, filling her with his seed, she screamed his name. Her belly was filled with warmth, and her entire body shook. Crying out in absolute pleasure, she kissed Percy roughly on the mouth, holding Percy's penis tightly embedded in her, she rolled so that Percy was in the bottom and her on top. She held down his arms and began to lower herself up and down on his cock, and prided herself when Percy orgasmed, crying out her name repeatedly. They lost themselves in their heat of passion; Percy plunging himself into Annabeth again and again as Annabeth moaned in pain and rocked her hips to meet with Percy's thrusts. With her mouth, she sucked hard on Percy's neck, nipping at him sharply and leaving red marks all over his skin. Her hands grabbed at his bony back, pressing his body toward hers. Wrapping her legs around his, Annabeth closed her eyes and savoured the feelings.

"Oh yes!" Annabeth shrieked as a particular thrust from Percy sent her cumming hard. Panting from exertion, they gently extracted themselves from each other. Multiple orgasms in a row without a break had turned out to be extremely tiring. After a minute of break, Annabeth was ready to go for another round of fucking.

"Now, you've been a good boy, so you deserve to be rewarded. Are you ready?" Annabeth teased, eyes sparkling in anticipation.

Percy couldn't help the pleased whimper that escaped his lips as he imagined all the beautiful ideas that Annabeth could come up with as a reward. "Yes, mistress. Thank you mistress!"

Annabeth smiled seductively, and Percy melted. She quickly mounted Percy like a horse, and thrust her ass into his face. Wiggling it invitingly, she ordered, "Have fun."

Needing no further encouragement, Percy quickly thrust his face into her smooth ass, licking away at her juices and enjoyed the fact that she was so fucking wet. And she was wet for him, with an added bonus that he could taste his seed against her pussy. Licking and nipping, the appreciative noises Annabeth made were quickly shut off and replaced with a most glorious sensation at his penis, causing him to moan and play harder against her pussy, opening her clit with his tongue and probing hard.

Annabeth loved every moment. She could feel his tongue and marveled that he could be so good with his mouth and tongue. Leaning down, she began to suck his penis, roughly massaging it with her tongue, and occasionally biting down when a particular lick or suck from Percy sent her into a pleasured daze and made her cum. She could feel Percy harden in her mouth, and continued to suck and rub with all her might. She wanted Percy to have an erection so badly in her mouth, and taste him as his fluids flowed down her throat. Kneading and sucking, pleasure ripped through her as Percy cummed, body shaking, and his fluids exploded in her mouth, forcing its way down her throat and spilling everywhere around her mouth. Feeling arousal like she had never had before, she let her mouth completely encase Percy's penis and felt it tickle at the back of her throat.

Gagging, she felt like choking but pressed it down. Eventually removing it from her mouth, she lay down completely curled up on Percy's body, absentmindedly stroking his belly. Both Percy and Annabeth were exhausted. "We should do this again." Annabeth purred. She looked like a cat that just stole a drink from a fresh batch of cream. Capturing Percy's lips with hers, she cut off his answer, which would have been a resounding yes, and kissed him gently. She flipped him onto his back and straddled him, giving him a French kiss.

"What the fuck is going on in here?!" a voice interrupted. Both Percy and Annabeth's heads snapped up to see a blushing, bright red Nico standing in the doorway covering his eyes the best he could. Neither one bothered moving from their compromising positions for two reasons. The first was that they were too tired from fucking each other and having multiple orgasms. The second was that they were enjoying every embarrassing moment that they were causing Darren.

"This is a fucking school's bathroom. Get a private room at least!" Removing his hand to glare at them, his demeanor completely turned 180 degrees as he suddenly smiled a smile Cheshire Cat would be jealous of and asked, " So Percy, was she good?"


End file.
